Maybe Just Maybe
by dreamer1821
Summary: One-shot, 10 years later Akiza, a full trained doctor returns to New Domino City..where all her memories take place, Faithshipping


Title: Maybe…Just Maybe

Hello fellow Faithshippers and welcome to the one-shot 'Maybe...Just Maybe', it would mean a lot to me if after you guys have read this you would leave a review =D thanks now On with the story!

I would like to thank Lucarly for all her help with the things she had on her profile, Thanks so much!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated. ~Lamartine<p>

* * *

><p>There…Now come back in two weeks and hopefully you'll be up and running in no time" Dr. Izinski said to the poor injured girl in front of her as she scribbled something down on a piece of paper.<p>

"I'm prescribing you painkillers to ease the pain as much as possible," she said as she ripped the piece of paper off her notepad and handed it to the patient's mother.

"Thanks Miss" said the little girl as she went got on her crutches and wrapped her little arms on one of Akiza's legs tightly

Akiza smiled "You're welcome Kohana, now no more going on the roof, alright?

"Kay" she said as her mother picked her daughter's crutches off the floor and help her through the door

"Thank you so much Dr. Izinski, you don't know how much I am, I'll see you in two weeks," she said as she walked out through the doorway

"Bye, Take care" Akiza said and waved at them as she tiredly sat down on the chair

This job took all her energy away at the end of the day but she wouldn't trade it for any other job in the world, it made her feel confident, and fearless, that she could help people and rather, not hurt them, always made her day.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a nurse when she poked her head through the doorway with worry plastered all over her face

"Excuse me, Dr. Izinski, they need you in room 2B, Kiyoshi got caught in poison ivy again"

She sighed, "I'm coming"

* * *

><p>She finally finished with her last patient when she started her break; she usually just walked around the clinic trying to help other nurses with patients. She went to the front desk to sign herself out when she stumbled across a piece of paper... she picked it up to get a better look that said<p>

'**DOCTORS NEEDED IN NEW DOMINO CITY DUE TO THE RISE OF DUEL RUNNER CRASHES'**

_New Domino…_those 2 words had brought so many memories…where she had grown up, her childhood memories were there... everywhere, the good times as well as the bad, like her as the Black Rose Witch, but also those times when she was a kid having fun with her parents, her parents are still probably there, and maybe her friends too.. _Go back_

She could, I mean money actually wasn't a problem, she had more than enough, she usually just got things that she REALLY needed, she usually donated most of it to charity, and if an emergency she had an extra bank account that her parents put money in when she came here..

"I'm going"

* * *

><p>She was greeted with a starlit sky and mist rain, which was actually refreshing when you're on an airplane for three hrs. Akiza waited for her luggage at the airport.<p>

Before coming here she had to say goodbye to her former home where she lived the last 10 years, she had to say goodbye to all her friends and acquaintances, she didn't know when she'd come back..._if I'd ever come back_.. But she wanted to go where she would be needed most, where destiny would lead her…

She didn't tell anyone in New Domino she'd be coming, not even her parents but she would visit them when she could, she got her luggage and got hailed a taxi, told the driver the address to her new apartment.

She sighed…_Home…_

But home had some unfinished business... 10 years ago she was too chicken to tell him, scared to be rejected, to not be loved back... funny now 10 years later she a grown woman just thinking about him made her want to turn this taxi around back to the airport.

_But maybe…just maybe something might still be there__…_

Looking out the window, she saw a familiar sigh, even in the darkness she remembered that building as if it were just yesterday she graduated from there…

_New Domino High…_

Memories with some of the few friends she had flooded into her... _I wonder where Leo and Luna are now…maybe they would still remember me…_

_Maybe…just maybe…_

She got out of the taxi and took her luggage to her small apartment, then went straight downstairs... she was wasting no time, she was on her mission, she went straight to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Izinski"<p>

"Yes?" she said as she finished with a patient with a broken arm

"They need you in the Emergency Room, another crash: 12 people injured"

"God... be right there"

After she arrived at the hospital it had been chaos, injured people left and right, she had at least treated 15 people in the last hour, it was exhausting

She hurriedly went in the direction of the nurse running trying to get to her

"3 severely injured" the nurse said as she handed her files of each patient

One had a broken arm and leg... might as well start with them

They entered the emergency room and Akiza's plan changed, seeing all those hurt people made her heart break and instead help the first person she saw…

* * *

><p>it came down to the last patient for today, she looked at this patient's file: the person was caught in a duel runner crash unexpected and had a few broken ribs and a fractured skull, but thankfully he had surgery to fix this problem, he also had a sprained ankle but would heal in a few days.. He was in room 9C.<p>

She walked to the room sleepily, _yes needed to sleep soon_

She quietly opened the door since the room's lights were off but even in the dark, she could see the familiar face in the moonlight

_Yusei_

_No,__ it couldn't be... _she checked the file again

Patient: **Fudo, Yusei**

_Huh should've read the name first, _it was awkward, first time seeing him in 10 years like this... but just seeing him like this took Akiza's breath away ,made her knees wobbly, her cheeks red and her heart would beat faster than she believed it could

_I can't do this__..._

She was too afraid, this was all to soon, she was too scared, she wanted to close her eyes and just wish this all away for now... she could just give this to another doctor.. Yeah she could do that she thought as she was walking out of the room

"Click Clack"

Dammit, her heals made so much noise in hospitals

"Ugh"

She turn around slowly and saw Yusei... his face peaceful yet still held a hint of pain, she couldn't just stand there, after all she came to help people right?

She walked slowly to him on the bed, trying to make as little noise she could with her heels

"Hey" she said as she smiled at him

He opened his eyes…his ocean blue eyes that met her brown ones

"Aki" he said as he smiled and tried to turn to face her, but immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest

"No don't move...they just did surgery on your ribs."

"Oh, figures" he said as he laid back down

"Here take these pain killers, don't move that much okay?"

"Yes Dr. Izinski" he said as he had a smirk on his face

She rolled her eyes and was about to give a snarky remark but just let it slide... _for now..._

He fell asleep soon after, he looked like a fallen angel, he would hurt no one... _he wouldn't..._

"Oh Dr. Izinski I know it's your break but they need you in room 12A" said a nurse who popped in the door

she sighed but didn't complain "ok I'll be there" she said as she tiptoed out of the room and smiled as she took one last look at her angel and followed the nurse

* * *

><p>Working till the morning rays made Akiza want to just go to sleep here in one of the hospital beds, she was about to go to her apartment to sleep the day away but before that, she just had to see if Yusei would be alright<p>

She tiptoed into his room; she had long ago taken her heels and threw them in her bag. She looked at his sleeping figure; she went near his bed…

she touched his silky raven black hair which felt right to be in her fingers…she didn't noticed he had woken up until he touched her soft cheeks, his touch woke her up from her daze

She backed away completely embarrassed but was surprised that she was pulled back by Yusei

"Don't be afraid" he whispered, she had a hint of a smile as he sat up and moved over a little in his bed

"Come"

"But Yusei"

"Please?"

Those blue orbs looking at her, she couldn't say no to him when he looked at her straight in the eye, she moved and laid right next to him, their hands intertwined as they both laid back down

"Missed you Aki" he said as their faces were just inches apart

"Well, now I'm here" she said as she had gotten hypnotized by having him so near her

"And... I'm not losing you again," he said as he filled the space between them and pressed his lips against hers just a moment but for them it felt an eternity

"I love you Akiza Izinski," Yusei said as he wrapped his arms around her

"I love you too Yusei Fudo" she said as her eyelids felt heavy

_He loves me! It took us ten years but I haven't been happier, but what now? Will we be together?...Trust him a voice in Akiza's head said_

_Maybe we'll be okay, we'll just let destiny take its course I thought as I felt someone kiss my cheek_

_Maybe…Just Maybe…_


End file.
